hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Ruins
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Dialogue from each floor has been omitted for now. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This is a general quest area found between the Bewildering Forest and Full Moon Port areas. It can only be accessible after clearing Bewildering Forest. The Forgotten Ruins Arena can be found in this area. Floors - 01. Ruin's Entry Point - Prepare to forget that you even exist. ''Step into the Ruins of Forgetfulness. ''Screen scrolls left Riva: Do we really need to go in? Natalie: ''Of course! ''Just a couple of ghosts and spirits..you're not scared are you? Riva: ''Of course not! ''Alright let's go! ''Err...you go first. * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: - 02. Nameless Corridor - Warm breeze a-blowing. ''Gently blowing memories away. Screen scrolls left Natalie: ''Boo! Riva: ''Gaaaaaaaaaah! ''Stop it! ''You're scarier than ghosts! * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Ancient Orb x1 (R/Y/B) * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Tome: - 03. Nameless Corridor - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: * Battle: Worried Sister - 04. Path to Main Entrance - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Tome: - 05. Path to Main Entrance - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Ancient Orb x1 (O/G/V) * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. - 06. Main Entrance - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Tome: Hero Galley 3rd Ed. * Battle: Lil' Brother? - 07. Pilgrim's Passage - Natalie: Riva..err..can I ask when was the last time you've taken a bath? Riva: ''What?! It's not me that smells! * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. - 08. Pilgrim's Passage - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. - 09. Alter of Forgotten God - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp Gain: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. * Battle: True Lil' Brother - 10. Path to Arena - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. - 11. Path to Arena - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. - 12. Arena of Lost Warriors - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Ancient Orb, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. * Battle: Noxx - 13. Inner Section Path - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Ancient Orb, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. Natalie: Woops. ''We seem to have lost track of Noxx. ''Wait, I think I see him! ''Follow me! - '''14. Inner Section Path' - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Ancient Orb, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. - 15. Sealed Gap - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Ancient Orb, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. * Battle: Researcher - 16. Innermost Walkway - Riva: Hey look, footprints! Natalie: ''Those are still fresh. ''We should go, they could belong to Noxx. * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. - 17. Innermost Walkway - Noxx: They're following me! ''I must hurry and find the others! Riva: ''Aha! ''I see Noxx! ''Come follow me! * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. - 18. The King's Tomb - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: Moonlit Dancer, Fairy, Crusherbot, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. * Battle: Kixx - 19. Secret Passage - Natalie: Looks like we can get out through here. * '''AP Cost': 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: AP Potion (L) x1 * Drops: Gale Thief, Merman Warrior, Eye Copter, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. - 20. Tunnel to Volcano - * AP Cost: 18pt * Exp: +18 * Steps: 119 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Daydreaming Sorceress, Alluring Mermaid, Taker, Tome: Hero Gallery 3rd Ed. * Battle: Angelica Collection Completing the collection of all 6 Ancient Orb treasures rewards you with your choice of, Sarah, Jewel Dancer (A), Orb Mermaid (A) or Orb Battle Droid (A). Category:Areas